Love in Forks
by JennsanHarmony
Summary: All info in the first chapter. Rated M, with the language and issues.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IN FORKS!**

 **This story will be a very different one that you read in the crossover between twilight and harry potter worlds, this story will be a true Hermione Granger (later Swan)/Charlie Swan story, as I feel Charlie wasnt to supposed to have ended up with Sue Clearwater, first of all, she was his best friend's wife and i still it was or is a big no-no situation to get on with your best friend's wife, ex-girlfriend, sister whatever the girl etc, same goes the other way. You just dont get it together with a friend's ex boyfriend, brother or ex-husband. Please understand and respect that in my story!**

 **This is set in New Moon, while Bella is off her rockers in the self-wallowing, her father gets a new assistant that just moved to Forks, and after the two met, it was like true love at first sight all over again. Hermione has dark past, and he has a wife who just left with Bella in a tow, until Bellas 17th birthday she decided to come to Forks just like the books. Just that this story will have alot of bashings of characthers and different partners for some of them. You will see when it comes in my story. I really hope you will love this story as much you might love my other stories aswell others stories in this crossover-ing of Twilight and Harry Potter worlds.**

 **SO again, please respect my choice of pairing and story, aswell keep your bad comments away and bring forward what you want me to change and good kind comments instead. Love you all so much, as you saved me!**

* * *

 **Part 1 - Move to Forks and Meeting Chief Swan**

Hermione packed her stuff up in the trusted beaded bag, and then she left the engagement ring that Ronald Weasley given her weeks before, aswell a letter explaining why she left England and why she broke the Engagement aswell. After that, she took her wand and disapparated to Forks, Washington in United States, she gotten a letter from her parents' lawyers telling her in it that she was to inheriated a house that was now hers previously her parents' home from England. She was thrilled to have this now, a new start somewhere else in the world and re-start her life again.

************Back in Ronald's Apartment, England************

Meantime she was in US, trying to find the house of her late parents', Ron came home with the other Weasley's aswell Harry in a tow, as Hermione sent them a cryptic message at the Burrow's which caused them all to look worried and taken off to their apartment, as they all walked in, they saw what a difference it was in there, as they could see her stuff was gone and then on the coffee-table laid a ring with a letter to Ron and the Weasley's. Ron gasped out loud when he saw it, and it alerted the others, as his father said

"Ron whats it?" He took the letter and ring up, and they gasped of the sight of the ring, as his mother said

"Read the letter then, Ron" He nodded and opened it and it read out loud instead of himself in Hermione's voice;

"Ronald,

When you get this letter, I will be on my own terms and choices long gone to United States. I recently found out from my late parents' (yes they are dead, they were killed earlier today in a car-crash on their way home from work) lawyers that they have a house there, and I was to inheriated it aswell their money, which I can say it will make me a billionare. I left you for few reasons, and aswell broke our engagement for another. You should be honest, Ronald, be a grown man for once, and tell them what caused it, for either way what you did is not the man I used to be in love with nor will I ever be again, for your actions hurted me than your words you will cast over me in our legandary fights over the years. I felt also trapped by you and your mother as you both wanted to be the house-wife to stay home with their obnoxius children you wanted me to have, I have realised I want to a career and steady home before marriage, kids etc comes in the picture. So yes, Mrs Weasley, I do want to work my ass off and get a job I will like or even love to do, before children and marriage happens. I am only 19 for godric's sake and I am NOT ready for marriage or kids yet in my life I felt pressured for it all from you and your son. Your actions too hurt, Ronald, and you know what you did, and that is also now known to the Aurors and Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt as what you did to me is criminal and illegal to even do. As soon you came this far, I will say this;

You will reap what you sow and get what you deserve, you bastard son.

Hermione Jean Granger.

P.S. I had a feeling that Ronald will be a coward and not tell you what actions he has done to me that hurt me, so I am saying it here and now;

Ron cheated on me with that whore of his ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown and gotten her pregnant with their first child, a son. She told me bastard. I also leave you for you are heartless bastard who only would want me for I now have money for a lifetime or two, well too bad now, huh? you will never get them or me ever again D.S. "

As soon that letter was finished it burned up and soon the yelling started around him.

**********Back in Forks*********

Hermione found the station as she had read in their news papers that they were searching someone to handle their calls etc. She was going to meet the chief of town, Charlie Swan. She came inside of the station and went up to the reception area and said after clearing her throat;

"I am here for Chief Swan, I am his 1 PM appointment, Ms Hermione Granger" At that the man looked up and said

"I will go and get him right away" Making Hermione smile softly and nod, as she stood there looking around as a throat being cleared was heard and she turned to see a brown-eyed, haired and tall man with mustasche and gentle smile on his lips, he said

"Ms Granger?, I am Cheif Swan, or you could call me Charlie if you want to" Hermione smiled took his out-streched hand in hers said

"Then call me Hermione, Charlie" Making himself smile abit more, and nods as he said

"Shall we go and talk more privately?" Making Hermione agreed too, and followed him while the others in the station look after the two with shock and apphrension.

* * *

What do you think of this as first chapter in this new, different story? Love it, hate it? be honest but not hurtful in your comments of what you think of it. Also give me ideas for next part too.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 - Talking with Charlie!

 **A/N: Just a quick notice, I am sorry it has taken such time to do part 2 of this story, but things had gone in the way to make it happen. But now I have time to do it. Aswell my other stories that needs to be updated with a new chapter aswell a new story. You will see soon what that story will be about. I am currently stuck on it, with how to write it. It is a Harry Potter story and a Marriage Law story. Just with another person that I have created from the Tonks family to be with Hermione. If you are up to give ideas of what that story should be like and about, then you are welcome to comment that too. Anyways back to this story.**

* * *

Hermione and Charlie left the area to go to his office so they could talk more privately about the work she is about to get to have as her own. They both arrived his office and sat down, as Charlie then said

"So what have you done in this field of being an office worker at a desk before?" Hermione just smiled slightly, and told him the whole story about herself and what she had done before with being a clerk and sitting in an office been like for her. She also shocked him that she also knows her way to help out if or when it is a medically emergency in the place she is working in. After that, all he said then;

"Well welcome to the crew, then, Hermione, You have gotten a job with me and my crew here in the Police Station."

Hermione just sat gapping in shock that she even got the job. She only said

"Are you serious, I have the job just like that?" He grinned and nodded at her, as she squealed and gave him an unexpected tight hug before she let him go with red blush in her face and kept apologizing him, until he said

"Hey, it is ok, not always I get to have a hug from such beautiful woman like yourself" After that he just clamped his mouth shut and blushed equally red like herself was with wide eyes at him.

Meanwhile they were talking the others were doing their best not to sneak a peek at them and see what was going on, but they all stilled when they saw the woman went for a tight hug and both were redder than a lobster in their faces. But they saw the woman drop her jaw at something that Charlie their chief said to her and him going even redder than before which made them all very curious of what was going on. But Hermione just smiled and nodded at something else he then said to her.

Back in the room, Hermione found her voice and said

"Thank you, you are very kind man to say that to me, Charlie." Making Charlie smile more then blurted;

"I know I shouldn't even do this, but may I ask you out on a date?" Hermione looked shellshocked but smiled and said

"Yes, you may, for I too feel already some kind of connection with you." Which made Charlie smile and she too smiled as they then went out to the others, and Charlie said loudly;

"Everyone, I would like to introduce our new clerk manager; Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is my men and women here at the station." Everyone either said hello's, waved their hands in the air to greet her.

After the shift for the day of Charlie's shift was done, he then took off to go out with Hermione for a date, meanwhile his daugther was with the Cullen's. Unknown to them all, that she even was in the town and that Bella's father was into Hermione the new woman in town and was on a date with him.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think of this new part of the story? OK, not so? Please be kind in your comment, any hate or horrible ones will be deleted and even reported if they are that bad! Just a small warning!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 - Date and Reactions!

 **A/N: The reason why the chapter says what it says, is for on their date (Charlie and Hermione's), Hermione in the end tells him everything about herself and the things she had seen and sensed in the town since she came to it, and Charlie does believe her after she is actually showing her memories of her previous life and what happened with her and Ronald and aswell what she knows what exists in the town he is residing in and works in. In the end of the date, they share a passionate kiss, that will be interrupted by his daugther and the Cullen's are around the house for some reason. Bella then also learns the truth that her father now knows the truth, but that will be in chapter 4 instead of this chapter. So you have to wait until that chapter is written, as I am very horrible at Confrontational Scenes to written, as I as a person myself hate confrontations too. So my hatred for that, makes it difficult for me write them. So if you have ideas on how to write them or want even to beta-read my stories, then you ARE MOST welcome to do so, by messaging me! Anyways now to the chapter itself. Love you all, thank you for your comments so** **far.**

* * *

Later that evening, while on their date, Hermione and Charlie ended up at the First Beach, La Push area, as they both wanted to go there. Hermione for she missed the sea for a long time, and Charlie's favorite place to be still to that day.

They sat down on the sand of the beach, and sat watching the sea aswell the sun going down, feeling at peace for the present time, as Charlie said

"So how was the date so far, Hermione?" Hermione turned to him with a wide smile, said

"I love it this far, I hope for another one of course, but what do you think of me or us?" Making him smile wider, said

" I would love to go more dates and see where it leads us, as I feel drawn to you, Hermione. You seem to be a really good woman with a great heart and mind." Making Hermione blush abit of his words, then said

"Then I need to tell you something and show you some things, but not here, lets go to my place there we can be in privacy and alone." Making him smile and nod, aswell look abit worried as Hermione seem to be abit sad or something on her mind at least. So she lead him to her place, and he fell in love with the house immenditally at the sight of it. She smiled seeing that look on his face. They went inside of the house and she then proceed to tell him the full story of her, her magical inheritances and then the hardest part was about what is in his town. He said after all was said

"So if you and I might get together, and have a child, it will be probably a magical baby?" Hermione nodded and said

"Quite possible, due to that I am very powerful muggleborn witch of muggle parents, but I have my squib's anchestors magic in me, to power me up, then I also train alot for my magic so I dont go crazy of not using it every day." Making him nod, said

"Well i am already accepting this, as I know it is a very important part of yourself to have, and for me to tell you to stop using or try to be more muggle like myself is just stupid of anyone to do, same if I told you to be a stay-at-home mum for the kids.

Making Hermione smile at those now knowing he is the one for her, to stay on with. As she then frowned and bit her lip, that he then noticed and said

"Whats wrong, Mione?" Making her look up at him, and said

"Did you know that in this town you live in, there are some other magical creatures, one is dark creatures according to our world of magic and the others are considerated light creatures due to their hearts being protective?" He frowned, said

"What are you talking about? What creatures roams my city?" Making Hermione smile a little of his words of his town, she knew he loved it here so did she, so she said only

"Do you remember the stories those people from La Push used to tell as a scary stories at the bonfires they would have every now and then during the years since you been a child?"

"Of course, I do, I have listened like you said since I was a child on those, I love to hear them still to this day." Making Hermione smile abit wider of his words, as she said

"Well what if I told you there is some truth in them, that some of those things exists here in this town?" Making him gasps as he realises that they are truly true to the words, as he knows which is what now. He looks at Hermione said;

"So the boys here in La Push and the Cullen's are the cold ones and shapeshifting wolves?! My daugther is together with Edward Cullen, whom is very alike that boy from your memories?" Making Hermione sit taller as she said

"Are you sure of that that boy looks like Cedric Diggory of my memories I showed you?" Charlie said

"Deadly sure, just dont know how it could be possible even. I mean your friend died of being killed, and his parents still lives to to this day?" Making Hermione nodded at that, and frowned, as she said then

"Then your daugther knows the danger she is in, and that I need to contact the American Magical Ministry of this atriousy as they need to be destroyed as they are considerated as dark creatures, your daugther depending on how deep she is in with them, will be punished aswell for her associaction with them aswell. Wait a minute, Charlie, I will get in contact with Minstry right now." Making Charlie nod, aswell accept that his daugther's fate and association is about to bit her in the arse afterall. He did not want any contact after that her part been punished at least.

Hermione went to the fireplace, and threw in some floo-powder to contact Minister of Magic in America, Mr Samuel Quahog aswell the British minister of magic being Kingsley Shacklebolt. After some few words, both men came through and they both talked to Hermione and the father of Isabella Swan who had associated herself without knowing the true dangers and knowing that they are vampires aswell the boys down in La Push area Hermione lived in at the moment were also here for the vampires.

After all been said and shown, Charlie was spared from being oblivated from his memories of being with Hermione as he showed total loyalty to keep the secrets from the other humans that were totally muggles or No-Maj according to the American ways to say about Muggles in general. Bella Swan though his daugther would be taken in for questions and for her part in things that has happened, including the stuff in Seattle and the murders that happened early on in her coming to stay in Forks with her father. Hermione was pleased to hear that part, so was Charlie as he felt he needed answers now from his daugther, who had lied to him all this time, and thanks to the Ministry, Ministers and Hermione's story, he was finally in the loop of things now too. He even had the guts to ask her to marry him right there infront of the Ministers and Ministry's workers (Aurors, Oblivators etc), that she actually said yes to his question. Both were happy with that, as Minister Quahog and Shaklebolt accepted it such as giving the Marriage Licence to be able to marry in near future. Which made both write under those so they could start the planning very soon.

But until that could happen, they now were to get the Cullens and Bella Swan to answer some truthful questions they all had including her own father. Though he would be disgused for now as someone else of the Ministry and Hermione wasn't well to known in the town yet either so she was safe to go as her own person for this. Kingsley gave her a hug and shook Charlie's hand. Then they all went for Charlie's house, where somehow Bella with the Cullen's all were roaming around the house and Bella being inside with Edward Cullen. Hermione felt huge hatred coming up, and Charlie now knowing the truth too was feeling the same thing.

Bella came out when she heard her father's truck he used outside work pulling up aswell some other strange looking cars, the Cullens were comprehended rather quickly by other Aurors that showed up in the woods to take out the Cullens and take them to Ministry building. Bella looked abit scared when Edward too was taken down with magic and she too also looked for her dad who didnt come out of his car, he sat back for now, with Hermione at his side holding his hand, and waiting for her blow up and start screaming, he gave a look to Kingsley who with his men silcening the area and made the area look empty of the cars around the property so none could hear or see anything that was going on there.

* * *

So what do you think? too fast or too much? Please kind comments only!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 - Confrontations part 1 and Reactions!

 **A/N: I hope you at least liked the last chapter of this story. This part will be a great one, at least I think it will be, as it will reveal alot of things aswell make some people eyes to open, aswell might be a confrontation with Billy Black vs Charlie Swan aswell rest of the tribe watching or might be in next part. Give this story a shot please.**

* * *

Charlie and Hermione sat still in the car, as the others of the Ministries took Bella and the Cullens to a new location to talk and intorragate them all for few questions and they would also get in contact with Wolf-pack and its tribe. Just to see where everyone was laying at within rules. Meanwhile, Charlie went and sat in another room, with Hermione by his side, and listening onto the conversation with the Cullens and his daugther Bella. Hermione took his hand in hers, telling him that she was there for him no matter what she will tell them, as she said to him in low voice;

"They will give her something to drink, in it is a Truth-Serum Potion which will force to tell the truth in their questions of everything, do not react much to her answers." Making him nod, as he said

"I will try not to, if i do, then drag me back the chair or anything to cool me." Kingsley who came into the room hearing that part, said

"Don't worry, Mr Swan, Hermione and I will help out to help you in this delicate situation."

"Uhm thank you, uhm?" Making Hermione say;

"Charlie Swan, meet my friend of 5 years, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, Kings, meet my fiancée Charlie Swan, that girl's in there father." Making Kingsley just smile and shake his hand, as he said

"Well nice to meet you, Charlie, despite the circumstances here." Making Charlie give a noise of agreement there, as Hermione said

"How is things back in UK, Kings? I mean with everything else?" Kingsley said

"Well we arrested your scumbag ex for what he did to you, Hermione, and we also arrested his stupid sister, as she apparently helped him out with those things you said in that letter for us to hear all about. Aswell giving a warning to the other Weasley's to not contact unless it is of good manners and good intentions. Harry Potter is also warned for his part in this too, as he apparently knew that Ginny used a Love-Potion on him and went with it, as he did love her back even after been forcefully taking off the potion in his system."

Making Hermione gasps in shock of these news, as Charlie just took her hand in his to give his silent support and love in this, as she was crying for it abit, before she straighten up abit and then they listen into the room where Bella and the Cullens separately sat in.

*************In the room of Bella Swan************

As one of the men in their cloaks approached her after looking into the glass window and seeing Kingsley and Samuel (US Minister of Magic) gave him a nod to give her the dose, as Kingsley stood in the way of the girl's father to see this part when he then forced her head back with holding her hair and her mouth opened to scream before she could, the potion was forced down in her throat and rubbed her throat as she then turn into blank stare, and the man said

"What is your full name and date of birth?" Making Bella forced to say;

"Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen. I was born September 13th, 1987." Making Charlie nodded at that question as it was true, the man then said

"Why do you say soon to be Cullen?" Bella said in her spelled voice

"For I am engaged to be marry Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Making Charlie just shake his head and Hermione took his hand as the man then said

"What are the Cullens and how did you find out about them?" Bella said

"They are vegetarian vampires, drinking blood only of Animals, and how well that was Jacob William Black's fault, he was so easy to charm it out of him." Making Charlie look quite shocked of these news. Hermione just shook her head at how idiotic that move even was for that girl was now in big trouble.

"What is your parents' names?" Bella said

"Charles Matthew Swan, Renée Mariella Dwyer and Philip Michael Dwyer." Which he looked at Charlie who only nodded at that was also true, then the Dectective said

"What was the Cullen's planning to do with this city and its people?" Making Bella compelled to say

"They are going to change me to a vampire as soon I am married to Edward as he is my true love and I am his true mate. Then they would take me with them and take off to their "cousins" the Denali for my first year as vampire will be a struggle." He then said

"The Denalis? what is their names and what else was in planning? what happens to Charlie, Renee and Philip when you are changed?" Forced her to re-drink the potion as it was going out of her system, and forced to her again to say

"Tanya, Irina and Katrina Denali, with two others whose names are Eleazar and Carmen Denali. After my change, we will let them think I am dead or something. What else is planned is to let Jacob to get the invitation letter about the wedding, so he aswell my father and his father William "Billy" Black to know that he has no chance on me, never had either. I am going to break that twit's heart so he knows the truth finally, same with his stupid father and my own father who thinks he knows me."

Charlie was so shocked to hear that part and also hurt, Hermione just held his hand in his to let him know it is ok now. He knows now the truth at least.

"How was each Cullen changed?" Making Bella try to fight the potion, but was compelled to tell it all

"Carlisle was changed back in 1640's by stray vampire. Esme after she jumped off a cliff after losing her son by Carlisle. Edward by Carlisle after dying of Spanish Flu. Rosalie was changed too by Carlisle after being raped by her ex-fiancée. Emmett by Carlisle after being mauled by a bear. Alice was bitten by unknown vampire after being subjected to electroshocks after she was believed insane by her father. And Jasper was by a spanish vampire named Maria. Esme was changed 1923, Edward and Alice 1918, Rosalie 1920, Emmett 1920, Jasper 1863."

"What is the powers if they even have any the Cullen's?"

"Edward can read minds, but not mine for some reasons beliving I am a Shield, my father has some of it too apparently. Alice can see the future of peoples, except not able to see the Mutts of La Push. Jasper is a person who can manipulate emotions of those around him, for example to feel lust for others to feel angry."

"What happened back in the month when you came here in first place?" Making her to struggle again, but was compelled to say

"Waylon, my father's friend was attacked by 3 stray vampires, they are all dead. The three vampires names are Victoria, James and Laurent. James was one who attacked me in Phoenix. Victoria went after me for being the mate of the one who then killed James which was the Cullen boys. Laurent was killed by the mutts on the same day that Harry Clearwater died of a heartattack being triggered that day by Victoria."

Making Charlie gasp and tear up at that being said. Hermione just held his hand tighter, as Kingsley held his hand on Charlie's shoulder for now. The dectetive said

"And how did you find out about the wolf-pack?" Bella was being compelled again to tell how she dreamt it and later slapped Paul after his words at her being a leech lover and all that, and in its turn made him to phaze into his mutt-form and Jacob aswell to do so.

The detective found himself being finished for now with the questioning, so he then let the guards take her to cell for now to sleep it all off.

The room behind her was Edward Cullen and his family of vampires waiting for being awakened and questioned aswell.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright so how was that chapter for you? Did you like, love or hate it? Please be kind in comments. Part 2 will be out very soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 - Confrontations Part 2 and Reactions!

 **A/N: I hope you love the last part of this story. This part involves the Cullens and mentioned of the Pack as it will be part 3 of confrontations and reactions with their part aswell but by Charlie and Hermione and little help of the Ministers.**

* * *

In the room where the Cullens were still in and still downed by the stunners, the room's door was opened up and the persons who came in there, un-stunned them and let them sit up and wait for them to be coherent to talk soon as possible to them all.

First to come around was Carlisle Cullen, and as soon he was so, he was forced to drink the Truth Potion meant for Vampires to able to drink and ingest in their system. The person who did this then said

"Full name and age, please." Carlisle said in monotone voice

"Carlisle Cullen, age is 23, but 462 years as vampire." Making the person nod at that the potion working on him. The others were silcenced for now. The other person said

"What is your occupancy and your plans for Isabella Marie Swan?" Carlisle tried to fight now, but couldnt for the potion is way stronger, so he had to say it

"I am a doctor at Forks General Hospital. My plans for Isabella is to make her a vampire after she marries my son, Edward, on August 13th this year. She is a strong possible to be a shield and she needs to become one for a promise to Aro Volturi and his crew back in Italy."

Then the persons forced him to take the antidote and then stunned him. Next to question was Esme, so she was forced-fed the potion and the person asked her:

"Full name and age, please." She was forced to say

"Esme Anne Platt Evanson Cullen, age 26 but in vampire years 90 years old."

"Plans for the future of Isabella Swan and your part in it all." Esme tried to fight it, but forced to say

"She is to be my son's mate and wife, my part was to make sure everything will work out as such." Esme was given the potion and stunned. Then it was Rosalie time to say her words. She was forced to drink the potion and then the person said

"Name and age please."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, age is 19 and vampire years I am 103 years old."

"Your take on Isabella Marie Swan and your part in whatever is going on." Rosalie had no problems and said

"I do hate the girl, as I think she is going to be trouble for us all in this shit. My part was to make sure Isabella gets pregnant and dies on the table to become a vampire as I take over to take care of the baby she will have with Edward."

She too was forced to take anti-dote and stunned. Emmett was next.

"Name and age, please."

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen, age 20 in vampire age I am 104 years old."

"Plans with Isabella Marie Swan and your part."

"I am no part of any plans as far I know, as I love her as a sister, a sister who is very alike my own blood sisters were. Dark hair and small in height and body."

Here they gave him anti-dote and stunned him for now, as he seemed to be innocent in all this. Jasper was next, and he put up a fight but forced-fed the potion with a stronger dosage.

"Name and age, please."

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, age is 20 and vampire years 163 years old."

"Plans with Isabella Swan and your part in it."

"My part with Isabella Swan was to keep her conherent with being Edward's mate and keep Alice happy with her aswell."

"Alice who is that and why such plans?"

"Alice is my wife of 66 years and for she is really happy to know of her visions of Edward and Isabella's mating and wedding will happen aswell the turning of Isabella."

He was then forced to take anti-dote and stunned. Alice was next to question and she was struggling and fighting, but a simple spell to keep her still, and the potion was forced down her throat, also the stronger dosage.

"Name and age, please." Alice in monotone tone said

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale. Age is abit unknown, but I think I am 17 years old. Vampire years I am same age as Edward, 106 years old."

"Your plans with Isabella Marie Swan and your part about your visions."

"My part was to keep her happy, but also well-dressed as her fashion sense sucks like her mother and father's does. Eww! My visions is limited to humans I have met before to now aswell not able to see the mutts, just turns my visions for the next hours or days all black."

"You were sent into a asylum, why?"

"I was sent there for I 'lied' about who killed my mother, and visions being classified as insane. I saw who killed my mother, and that person was my step-mother, a gross and ugly young woman. My sister had to live with those two liars, I have a great-niece back where I came from."

"Which is where, and what were your plans for your great-niece?"

"Biloxi, Missisippi." Making the person give her anti-dote and stunned her beside her husband for now. Edward was next to get him to talk too, and he too put up a fight but forced fed the potion and stumped down to the chair for now.

"Name and age, please"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, age is 17 and vampire years 106 years old."

"Your plans with Isabella Marie Swan and your part in them."

"I am to wed her and make her mine aswell a vampire at her death-bed after giving birth to a child we created on our honeymoon."

"What is Isabella's take on this all what is planned for and with her?" Edward tried to fight the potion but he was compelled to say

"She is all on it, she wants to become a vampire and after 2 years she is finally becoming one, and to become a mother was not her part since she is doing for Rosalie, as she does want to become a mother she missed out to become, while being human back then when her ex raped her with his men that night she got turned. I killed them, Esme's ex-husband and many men as I wanted to taste real human blood for a while back."

Making everyone look sick at his look on his face, but he was forced-fed the anti-dote and stunned for now.

Charlie was heart-broken for his daugther but also very angry man, he asked if he could get a chance to talk to Bella with truth potion in her system. Hermione told them she was going to be there with him in the room, and keep quiet unless Bella asked her who she was and why she was there of course. Which they agreed to that, and Charlie and Hermione went into the room where Bella was held in and stunned for now. An auror gave the potion to Bella first before un-stunning her form. She sat up and Charlie said

"What is your true feelings toward your parents, step-father and Jacob Black."

"I hate my parents as they did nothing to be a parent, just friends instead and I was their parent instead. Taking care of things for them. Phil is a weak man for my mother as he too suffers from being good parent and person to take care of things. I still do it for them all, afterall my dad for example is still in love with my mother who clearly has moved on for a long time ago. Now Jacob was just a hink in the way, and I hate him for I don't like him in the same way he, my father and his own father wants it to be between us. But that is because they don't understand, I am Edward's mate, not Jacob's Imprint and never will be either."

Making Charlie just shake his head, as the Auror gave her the anti-dote to Bella, and when she was back to herself, she looked around and her eyes widened at her father's angry face and whoever was sitting next to her father. She said stuttering

"W-what are you doing-g here and who is s-she?!" Charlie said in very controlled voice

"I know now everything, Isabella Marie Swan, and I am very angry right now at you and the Cullens. (making Bella gasps and pale) This person, well why dont introduce yourself?" Making Hermione smile at him, then said to Bella:

"I am Hermione, your father's fiancée as of tonight we got engaged to marry." Making Bella look shocked and even more paler.

"I am also the one who got these people in for this what your are into is illegal matters and vampires you are in with, will be punished for your dark intentions. I am a witch, and your father has accepted the whole ordeal in time of course. But you and the Cullens will be punished for whatever we have now found out from your mouths by using a truth-potion to get the truth out of you all."

Bella just gapped and paled even more, and tried to look at her father for help, but he only had eyes for Hermione girl, and said nothing more then stand up and take Hermione's hand in his and walked out of the room. As Bella screamed for him and to help her out of there. But no one did so not even her father did so.

Meanwhile, the other aurors with the two ministers was planning for the Wolf-Packs and their parts in this mess aswell. Before any punishments can happen they too needed to be questioned.

Hermione and Charlie was led to a car and then taken towards the La Push and to questioned everyone who knew and was a part of their secrets.

* * *

 **A/N: So how has it been so far?! Good, Bad etc. Please be kind in your comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 - Part 3 of Confrontations and Reactions!

 **A/N: So how has the two new chapters been so far for you all readers? Good, Bad etc you be kind in your comments. Thank you for reading so far in my story.**

* * *

When the crew of Aurors, two Ministers and two who alarmed the bell to them came down to La Push, they were having a bon-fire that evening so perfect timing.

Hermione and Kingsley went up first with Minister Samuel Quahog to the fire-place and Minister Samuel Quahog said loudly:

"Hello everyone!" Making them look up and seeing the three standing there, when Old Quil stood up with his stick, and said

"Ah, Hello, Minister Quahog. Everyone, this is Minister Quahog, he is the Minister of Magic, and the two next to him, I dont know who they are, but I believe they are friends of yours, Minister." Making the most looked confused and shocked about what Old Quil talked about, when Kingsley said

"And I am Minister of Magic, back in UK and this is my friend, Hermione Granger. She alerted me and Samuel about the problems that surrounded this town after Hermione met up with Charlie Swan. I see that you know him one way or another. He too is now one of us and protected by our laws, for no recurpission from you nor anyone else. Now, I need to know some things, and I can assure we will use force to make you take the Truth Potion or not. It is your choice to try to fight or run, but you wont get far, as I with the crew of the Aurors and Unspeakable has set up forces that wont help you or the boys to take off and run away, for we will find them anyways. But also charms that makes you boys unable to phaze and run for it, for you are responsible for alot of things that we have now found out about. First thing is that a human named Isabella Marie Swan has answered alot of questions for us, but also for her father, Charlie. The Cullens also has confessed and told us alot, and you are now to be subjected. So Samuel, lets begin shall we?"

Making Samuel guy nod his head, and all sat down, they begun with the Elders, before they then went onto the boys themselves. Saving Jacob for last for now.

When they came to Jacob, he did put up a fight and yell for his dad to help him out, but Billy was being comphrended for now, as he too had some parts in it all, as Hermione came back and now had Charlie at her side, and Billy seeing him, was shocked to see disgust and anger on the man's face, and it made Jacob to stop his whining and yelling. Then he was forced to take the stronger dosage of Truth Potion, and the Auror looked at Hermione, who said

"What is your full name and age, Please?" Jacob answered in monotone voice;

"Jacob William Black, age 16." Making Hermione nod to the Unspeakable who did all the questioning after her first question had been said and told. The person took over and said

"What is your part of the mess the Cullens had done and created around Isabella Marie Swan?" Jacob answered

" I am supposely to imprint on the unborn baby, may it be a daugther, that will be created by Isabella and Edward, but I dont know how it will happen, as I will fight for Isabella's beating heart even then." Making the Unspeakable just shake his head at that, said

"What if I told you that Isabella never has and never will love you back as you claim to love her, despite the fact you haven't imprinted on her since your phazing began?" Making Jacob look angry trying to fight the potion off but was compelled to answer

"I will still fight for her, for she is supposed to be mine, even Charlie and my dad has said so, since we were children for fuck sake." Making Hermione just shake her head, and took over for one more question this time around, said

"Well that is untrue, Charlie is my fiancée (making gasps of the unaffected and questioned of shocks of her admission) and he told me that he didnt want you that way for his daugther, but to get her be one of your guys' girl, as he felt you are too immature and too young for her to even be her boyfriend in first place. But my question is, did you know that the Cullen's planned after a wedding and honeymoon, where this baby was to become true, that one on the day Bella Swan lays dying, she is to be turned into a Vampire for Edward Cullen?"

Jacob said in monotone;

"No, not that part, but I knew of the baby being my imprint for Alice Cullen told me that was going to become true though. She told me that in a rare vision she had seen me and this girl together and it was connected to Edward and Bella somehow." Making Hermione nod, as she was pleased with that part, then he too was given the anti-dote, and he then went back to look scared but also abit angry.

Everyone look over at Hermione walking back to a place and when she came the person in the shadows came out and it was Charlie Swan. Making most gasps at this, and Charlie just took Hermione into his arms and kissed her gently but passionately. She responded to that too. Sue was looking on with some jealously. Others just with disbelief or shock of this display.

Charlie then went up to the two Ministers with Hermione holding his hand in hers, and the Minister of Magic (America's) said

"Well now then we know what you have been doing and I can say with good words that you are all cleared of charges what you are involved in, as I can with my crew and staff see that you are doing your work with protecting this state from rogue vampires. Now with the Cullens and Isabella's involvement in things aswell Jacob Black, they all need more questioning and then we process a trial and criminal charges, as they are right now conspiration towards our humans and magical beings that are considerated as Innocent as you are now too. Jacob, you need to know that Isabella told us somethings that you didnt know and they will hurt you and your manhood. Isabella plans with you were that you are to get an invitation for the wedding between Isabella and Edward that would have taken place on August 13th, one month to be exact before Isabella's 19th. She also called you weak hearted and weak person for your passion for her, was not to returned in same way, as she still believed to be totally in love with the scum Edward Cullen. You all will be invited to hear the intorragation we had earlier with the Cullens now."

He paused and looked at one of the hidden UnSpeakables and they then took their wand out and in the air, a huge screen was put up and then they all heard everyone's intorragation take place.

After that, pandeuiom broke out, all began talking or screaming to be heard, when Hermione took her wand and said loudly:

"Perriculum!" And red sparks was up in the air and making a small explosive sound and all look at her now. Making her grimace and said loudly:

"Stop your yelling and whining, act as Adult that you are, teenager stop being brats and kids, will always be kids so no problems there. But please be quiet for now."

Making everyone look at her with shock, while Charlie look at her with a giant smile on his face as she came back to his side and took his hand in hers again Sue look at them with jealously and anger now. Charlie took notice of it, and with his head towards Kingsley he too saw it and said to the person

"What is your problem, Mrs Clearwater?" Making everyone wonder and look over that point and Leah took her anger over and said

"What is it in for you then, Minister?" Kingsley look at her, with stern look in his face, as he said

"I believe I ask your mother, not you, so you can stop protecting and answer for her, she is the one who is glaring over at Charlie and Hermione, so sit down, little girl." Making most look shocked at his words at her, and Leah just sat and glared at him, while Sue being compelled to answer as one of the Unspeakable had put her under a spell that would force to tell her reasons.

"I am supposed to be his lover and love of his life, I thought we had something to go on, because of how much he was here then home with his Isabella, bloody leech lover." Making many looked shocked at her words, as Charlie then said, in angry voice

"I went down here for I needed support, I was not looking for love in anyone, not in you Sue nor anyone else. All I wanted was my friends' support nomatter what outcome it would have ended up for me in the end. Hermione is my true love, and I love with true love and emotions, that I have waited for to happen and Hermione is now my fiancée and soon we will be married as that is our dreams to happen. And if you or anyone else in this tribe can't or won't accept that, then our friendships is over after so many years of friendships. Also, Sue, you just recently lost your husband, Harry and you need to proporable greive him before thinking on moving on and finding new love, but that part wont be me, Not Ever!"

Charlie took a deep breath of relief of finally able to say this part, and Hermione came up to him and he took his arm around her waist for he needed her, and she understood it too, and let him lean onto her for now. Kingsley just smiled at the scene and took his hand onto Charlie's shoulder to pat it gently and give his silent support. As Kingsley then took over to tell what happens for here on which was that Unspeakable both UK and US' ones will stand by as guardians to watch over the Pack and the Tribe so nothing goes wrong or out of the hell whacky wrong for anyone involved, and then also that Jacob too will with his Father be taken to the Headquarters for more intensive questions and intorragations."

Which made the two both frightened and tried to escape but found themselves being stunned. Which caused the Pack trying to react but found themselves unable to do so and the other parents look on frightened, as Hermione said in a joking voice

"Well turns out that they have more to say in the truth potion being adminstered again in the HQ, Ministers" Making the two men chuckle and nod at that.

Then they all took over to take the two Black's to the HQ and the rest gave the others a warning of not trying to find out where the two would be taken as the two disappeared in a spinning motions and was out of sight which made some slump over that they now wouldn't find out where they were taken to. Others just left the sight after given all clear to go home, as the bonfire was over for now.

Hermione went up to Old Quil, who gave her a smile and shake her hand for her part in this, as he said

"I have waited a long time for this even happen, for I felt it was needed to happen soon enough. So I am happy that you helped Charlie to get this over with. Please send me letters of what you have decided for the two Blacks aswell Isabella and the Cullens parts."

Hermione smiled wider to him, as she shook his hand

" Both me and Charlie will personally come down to you and tell you the news when they are all finalized and what punishment the involved will have too." Making the old man nodded his head and then he with his grand-son. Quil Jr left the sight, as Quil Jr was feeling betrayed of what he had learned, same with Embry who went just moments later with his mother, Irene Call. Others went too after some words to each other, and Charlie took Hermione to his car and they too went over the HQ for they felt they needed to hear more and know more before they could go home.

* * *

 **A/N: So how was this chapter? More like it or how do you want it to continue? Part 4 as it needs that part to be done aswell. but tips is welcomed for how I should write that part. Need a small break for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 - Part 4 Last of Confrontations and Surprise Guests!

 **A/N: I hope you have read it so far as now, and I hope you are ready for this part, as it will in the end of the chapter, have some surprise guests to show up who they are, well they will be revealed in part 8... you may take guesses on who it might be. As I gave some of you, some clues on my responding back to your comments, which was the most kind and very learning ones to read and comment back onto. I thank you all from bottom of my heart, for those things. And also this story will then take off on where the relationship Charlie and Hermione are to have, aswell some looks back into UK.. that will be in part 9 to 12 I believe in breaking up the story so you can get one thing in one time, so you dont get all of it in once. I hope you will like that of me too. Anyways back to this story.**

* * *

When all had left the La Push, they went back to the HQ with the two comphrended and stunned Black men, as they needed to be questioned more intensely and also let them overhear the questioning of Isabella Swan as she too needed to be told some things aswell told that her and the Cullen's punishment would be decided by the Volturi, and about them, well Hermione had her contact in Marcus Volturi, as he had been like an uncle for her in long run after she learned about them and met them one summer back in her 5th year was about to start. Her parents knew nothing of it all, as they been there in Italy for a dental conferance nearby town of Volterra. Hermione still remember that day to this day;

****************Flashback*************

Hermione was walking around the town of Volterra, as she had read in her school-books about the Volturi's and them being vampire royalty. She wanted to meet them without her parents or anyone else to know about it all. This was to be her secret alone.

After a while, a short man came up to her, with red eyes, she only said

"Are you part of the Volturi?" Making the man or boy look quite shocked but he nodded his head, and said low voice

"Please come to see the Kings as you know about us." Making Hermione nod, as she said

"I know of you through my books, I believe your leaders may know what I mean by that being said." Making the boy nodded at her answer, as he lead her down to the throne room, and one of them looked up, and said

"Alec, who is this and why is this girl here?" Alec said now he was indentified as such;

"This girl seems to know about us Volturi's through the books that is about us." Making the man stand up and go up to Hermione who looked up at him, with tredpition, as she said

"Hello, you must be Aro, the Leader or one of them. Sorry, I ramble when I am nervous so on." Making the man chuckle and said

"I am Aro, as you said, so you learned about us in your magical books?" Making Hermione nod, and said

"Yes, I am the bookworm you could say that I am at least. I wanted to meet you, for I believe I might one day need your help in any vampire business. I dont know how I know that I will need you in such business, but I felt better than be sorry really."

Aro just chuckled, and said

"I with my two brothers aswell our guards, are more than happy to help out with whatever you need us for, you will get our numbers aswell few other contact informations, so you can reach us at any point. So the others in UK do not know you are here and you are with us for now?"

Making Hermione shake her head no, and said

"No I wanted this to be my own secret to have and hold onto, as I believe you are to be left alone most of the time, as you are busy with other businesses and things to do."

Making the three brothers aswell the guards who was in there to witness this, smile at her kind heart. Aro then said

"This, Hermione, is my brothers and co-leaders, Marcus and Caius. (Making Hermione give them a soft smile, which even Marcus returned with his own, while Hermione could see the pain in his eyes.) This is our guard, or part of it, as few are out to feed or on missions. You met Alec before, this is his twin sister, Jane and those over there is Demetri and Felix."

Hermione just smiled and nodded her hellos to them all. Making them say hello and smile back at her. Then she said

"So who else is in your guard if I may ask that of course?" Marcus answered now this time

"Those who are out on missions or feeding, they are Heidi, Afton, Chelsea, Corin, Santiago, Renata and of course my sister-in-law's Athenadora and Sulpicia are up in their room for now."

Making Hermione nod and said

"Well I dont want to uphold you too long of your time of things that matters more than this, so I will take my leave and promise I will keep your secrets and keep you as secret of knowing about you aswell."

Aro said

"I thank you, for coming by, Hermione was it?" Making Hermione nod with a smile, said

"That is my name yes. I thank you for your hospitality aswell. Good luck with whatever is going on." Making everyone smile at that, and then she left with Alec and Jane as guide back to the square so she could find her way back to the hotel and await her parents to come back."

**************End of Flashback***********

Hermione took her phone up and found Aro's name and number and pressed on to call him. After few signals, Aro's voice came and said

"Hermione, is that you?" Making Hermione smile abit and said

"Hello Aro yes it is me. I need your help in few criminal things that I have now found out to have happened in Forks. I believe you know the family who lives here. The Cullen's."

Making Aro on the other end press for everyone to hear this, as they could see he was intrigued and worried;

"I do know of them, I am good friend to Carlisle. What happened, Mia?" Making Hermione just smiled at that name, then she turned serious and told him everything that they all had learned from this. As Caius voice came forward and said

"And this girl Bella, who is she and what is her connection to the Cullens?" Hermione said then what shocked them which was what they had learn from this girl and the family.

"My god, I knew some rumours but i didnt want to believe them... But now hearing that you have found out it to be true despite the girl and Edward aswell Alice was here for few months ago, with promise that the girl Bella was going to be changed, I didnt know that the rumours about their wedding and whatever is planned by them."

Hermione sighed heavily, as she said

"Then this part will shock you all to the point that you will be angered and heartbroken of their deceit and lies to you all."

Aro and the others were now on heels of tension of her words and the sigh sounded onmious too. Marcus said then

"What else happened or was told rather?" Hermione sighed then played up the recording of everyone in the Cullen Family and Bella Swan's words. After that was played up, they all were in shocked anger, as Aro said

"Where are you holding them and what of the girl?" Hermione looked over at Charlie who only nodded that he accept them to take over the punishment

"I am holding them in a building shortly outside of Forks, where they are going to be intorragated more intensely by our Aurors and Unspeakables, for some things we learned from the La Push Pack which is shapeshifters not real werewolves, which I know you Caius had a bad experiance from your letters to me, but they are threat to any vampires despite that fact. They are born and created to be shapeshifting Werewolves for vampires who is in the area triggers their shifting. Two of them, a father and son, has believes aswell that the girl Isabella is to be the son's imprint and mate, when he after 1 year of phasing, never imprinted on Isabella. Which happens after first phazing has happened and they get to see the girl of their interest in the eyes. The Father had printed into his son's head that he was to be Isabella's mate and husband one day, and that he is to be in love with this girl since childhood, he also believed that the girl's father, Charlie was onto it too, only today find out that he was not on that path at all. Charlie is also protected from you, as he is my fiancée and love of my life."

Aro and the others smiled hearing that part was making them happy, but other stuff was holding their anger on a reigned path for now, letting it go when they came by to get the girl and the Cullens for punishments.

" I with my brothers aswell few of our guard will come in few days to collect the Cullens and the girl, for they all need to know the truth and get punished for broken laws and promises."

"I can with Isabella's father agree on that too. Charlie feels that his selfish and stupid daugther needs to get a reality check and fast too."

Aro and the others agreed on that too, as Caius said

" Then we get to see you all in few days. Tell the others that we are to come in 3 days at most, and meet up to take over the Cullens and Isabella Swan and give their punishment, as you can punish them aswell in magical ways aswell."

"See you in 3 days at most then. Until then, take good care of each other and feed well." Then they hunged up and Hermione turned to Samuel and Kingsley and told them the Volturi would be there in 3 days to collect the Cullens and Isabella Swan. After they asked her how she knew them and such, they agree to such things aswell.

Then after few moments of silcence, they were at the HQ's center where they would question the Cullen's, Bella Swan and the two Black members. As they were doing such, with more indept questions, someone entered the primary grounds outside of the building... And when they looked at the cameras screens, everyone looked shocked to see...

* * *

 **A/N: How was this chapter? Next will be revealing the guest or guests that showed up on the grounds of the HQ aswell the Volturi's will show up around the same time, or some of them who got there before the Kings and Queens their main guardsmen and women.**


End file.
